The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) or the like has been used more and more for various uses instead of a conventional light source. Recently, a light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting element has been used more and more especially for a device required to provide high luminance, for example, a backlight unit, an lighting device, an interior or exterior lighting for vehicles, or the like.
A light emitting device for such an application includes a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements in order to increase the luminance. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-267423 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-109143, for example, describe a known light emitting device including a plurality of semiconductor light emitting elements having a quadrangular shape as seen in a plan view, which are arranged in a row direction or a column direction.